


Dip You In Honey

by Greyhound



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Facials, Foot Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Yeah that's a new one huh, also whatever it's called where one character can't touch themselves. fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: Loss can make you crave some things you'd never expect. Fortunately, Brainstorm is more than happy to to give it a shot.Shameless smutty drabble.





	Dip You In Honey

**Author's Note:**

> guess who started writing smut bc he was bored and it got out of hand again????? _this guy_
> 
> i like to think whirl says fuck tbh
> 
> named after a fucking song by the wombats bc i never know how to name anything lmao

This was everything Whirl didn't know he needed.

With a rough exvent Brainstorm tightened his fist around Whirl's antennae, pulling him in closer, and Whirl couldn't hold back a jittery noise of glee at the sharp, trilling sting that lit up his tac-net and only served to amplify the heat roiling under his plating. This was it, this was exactly what he wanted; he lay strewn on the floor of his habsuite, propped up against the wall so that he was roughly optic level with Brainstorm's crotch as the scientist stood over him. 

The hand not fondling Whirl's antennae was busy working over Brainstorm's own spike. From somewhere in Brainstorm's processor came a reminder to slow his movements, sultrily twisting his fingertips up over the head, painting pink back along the shaft. Whirl softly keened at the sight, and when coupled with the way Brainstorm could see him give a desperate rock of his hips out of the corner of his eye...

Biting back a low, longing keen, Brainstorm tightened the grip he had on his shaft, wings twitching and biolights fluttering as a wave of lust was unceremoniously dumped on him, washing away the control he'd dredged up and reducing him back to desperately pumping, chasing that heat that was simultaneously way too close and not close enough. 

Slag it all, he'd done this for Whirl's sake. Whilst Brainstorm was all too happy to indulge him, he wouldn't have bet even a single shanix that it would get him so revved, too - that said, he was absolutely enraptured by Whirl, in all his glorious, downright gorgeous lust. 

Primus, he could feel even from here, stood over the positively disheveled mech, the rather intense extent of the heat pouring off of Whirl's frame; the uneven, sporadic revs of his frame melded perfectly with the overworked whine of his fans, trying in vain to try and purge some, _any_ of the processor melting heat his system was producing. When coupled with the utterly whorish array of noises coming out of the mech, this was downright the hottest symphony Brainstorm had ever heard.

Drowning in his own need, Whirl couldn't stop his vocal processor from bleating every bit of filth it could manage to translate into glyphs, punctuated with clicks and resets and static glitching. If he were a more reserved mech, Whirl would have been embarrassed at how quickly he'd brimmed with charge at such a simple notion, but frag that.

Whirl had no shame, and Brainstorm was going to overload on his face, and the thought alone made him _throb_. 

Having the very real Brainstorm stand over him, spike aimed right at Whirl's helm, jerking himself off in rapid, short motions that betrayed the other mech's own arousal? 

Yeah, if he made it through this without outright short circuiting, Whirl was pretty much going to be the strongest mech he knew. 

"Yes, yes-yes-yes, Primus, keep going, give it to me," Whirl gasped out, voice warped and threaded with raw, undiluted desire. His hips bucked and canted, claws shaking where they rested down by his sides, resisting the urge to try and rut into the blunt side with his bared array, frame desperate for friction against his valve, his spike, _anything_. 

(Not because Whirl was a mech known for his restraint, mind you. Just that cuts oozing with energon were only sexy when they were planned for.)

Brainstorm's faceplate had been set aside for their little tryst, and Whirl flicked his gaze up from Brainstorm's spike to his face just in time to catch a smirk, a sultry little quirk at the edge of his lips. Such an attempt at a self assured look, however, was undermined by the twitching of his hips into his fist and the way his wings were drawn high and tight against his body, visibly quaking. 

A particularly stunning bump of his index finger against one particular ridge on the bottom of Brainstorm's spike had him seeing stars, and he let out a sharp moan. Slag, Whirl could see the way more transfluids drooled from the port on the tip in response, and in a heady rush he couldn't help but wish he still had a mouth, wish he could take that gorgeous spike into his mouth, lave worship on the underside with his tongue, press it far enough back into his oral cavity that his once-nose pressed up against Brainstorm's spike housing... 

Without noticing, Whirl had unconciously curled in toward Brainstorm, being forced from his feverish fantasies when the top of his helm bumped against the tip of Brainstorm's spike. Brainstorm outright _whimpered_ at the brush. spike giving a heavy twitch from where it filled Whirl's vision. 

Oh, what a revelation.

"You! You're-You're just as revved as I am, oh _fuck_ , Stormy-" Whirl rambled, fresh lubricants dripping from his spike and his valve as his back arched, pressing his bared array down toward the floor in search of something, anything to grind up against. 

(The floor beneath Whirl was soaked through with lubricants. That'd be fun to clean up later, but for now he couldn't help but feel a thick, heady thrill rush through him. He made those! He was so fuckin' turned on, he was literally gushing!) 

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. But then again, I've got a hot mech sitting at my pedes literally _begging_ for my transfluid... How could I not be?" Brainstorm was trying so hard to be suave, he really was, but with Whirl's optic so close to his damn spike and the way the other mech was twitching sporadically, his engines practically choking on desire; his voice was left breathy, vocalizer not cooperating with him in the slightest. 

Frag, he needed just a little more...

And then, Whirl's furiously rolling hips gave him an idea, and oh frag, oh _frag_ \- Brainstorm was forced to slow the servo on his spike to nil, lest he crest too suddenly. Whirl's attention flitted back up to his face, and some part of him wondered if this was even a good idea, fearing the flippant rotary may take offence and bail now, but for the most part he was too charge hazed to really care. So he placed one foot further foward between Whirl's spread thighs and suggested, words rushed together in his eagerness:  
"Can't help but think you'd look extremely nice rutting against my pede." 

The desperate half-moan, half-shout of "yes!" that left Whirl at that was fragging dizzying.

Pressing his pede further forward, Brainstorm couldn't resist the urge to drag the very tip down over Whirl's heated array, appreciating the low, lingering whimper that crackled out of him in response, the way he tilted his hips in hopes of more, harder. The second Brainstorm's foot rested in Whirl's puddle of lubricants, Whirl scooted his aft forward just a tad, shoulders scraping against the wall, sinking, arms tensing to better prop him up as he came to rest against the arch of Brainstorm's pede. 

A tiny experimental rock proved to be absolutely wonderful, the delicious pressure against his anterior node causing Whirl to practically fritz. Whilst he couldn't see it, he could feel the shiny slick trail Whirl's dripping slit left as he ground, and slag, if it wasn't the hottest thing. 

Whirl was quick to sync his rhythm to the motion of Brainstorm's hand on his spike, hips jerking forward whenever Brainstorm pulled back to the base, optic practically glued to the show in front of him. Soon, _soon_ , Brainstorm was going to overload on his face - yes, he knew he literally had a helm, an optic, and his mandibles, but by Primus he was going to have this at least - and the thought alone had him arching, moaning breathily as he caught on a ridge on Brainstorm's foot just right. 

And soon was right, soon was so, _so_ right. Brainstorm's thighs twitched periodically as that familiar fullness filled his abdomen, each bob of his fist bringing him closer to the very brink. He fought the urge to shutter his optics, instead choosing to focus in on Whirl: on the rhythmic rocking of his body; on the way the slick squelch of his valve against Brainstorm's own pede intermingled with the roar of his engine and his bright, needy moaning; on the way his optic never strayed from him, narrowed slightly in a lusty upwards curve. Yeah, Whirl was ready, willing and ready and _eager_ , and- 

That was it, the world fell out under Brainstorm, his worldview narrowing to nothing but the deep, throbbing pleasure as he sprayed his load right over Whirl's helm. That all too precious soft pink got everywhere, draped in trails; it was over the top of Whirl's helm, strewn over his optic, falling to drip down off his mandibles in rivulets. It was thick and sticky and _hot_ and by Primus, yes, it was everything Whirl had ever dreamed of, absolute perfection, the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever been subjected to, and with his next downward grind Whirl came harder than he could remember.

(Not that one can remember particularly anything when wrapped up in the deep, hot throes of an overload, but that's not the point.) 

With that done and dusted, Whirl's arms were first to give out, and he sagged down against the wall. Brainstorm was quick to follow, using the wall to aid him as he sank to collapse between Whirl's thighs, draping an arm and his helm over the 'copters cockpit. 

They sat like that for a minute, just panting raggedly, before Whirl's vocalizer clicked over in a reset and he had something to say.

"See? Told ya I was capable of good ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! <3 
> 
> feel free to come holler w/ me about whirlstorm - i'm [@encoders](https://encoders.tumblr.com) on tumblr and [@swinblurr](https://twitter.com/swinblurr) on twitter!!


End file.
